criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
David Jones
Agent David Jeremiah Jones is your partner in all the cases of Criminal Case. He can be selected as your partner when all of your teammates have been used or when you just select him in the teammate selection screen. He was seen for the first time from the very beginning of the game. Appearance Jones has dark brown spiky hair and light blue eyes. He has long ears and a wide nose. Jones always wears a light blue full-sleeves shirt with a dark green tie. On the two sleeves of his shirt, there is a blue logo with the colour red on the top. The logo reads "POLICE" in the middle. Personal Life Jones is divorced. After the killer is arrested in Death by Crucifixion (Case #7), he tells the player that his ex-wife wanted him to see a psychologist because of the stress being a police officer caused. And later in Case #40, it is mentioned that Jones' ex-wife name was Charlotte and that they got divorced because she couldn't handle the risk his job entailed. Jones loves country music, as mentioned by himself in the Additional Investigation of Case #14. It is known that Jones is allegric to soil. He tells this when the team find a wheelbarrow full of soil during the Additional Investigation of Case #18. It is also known that Jones' salary is $1200. He tells this when the team find a credit card receipt of a tequila bottle during Chapter 1 of Case #19. Jones dislikes Bart Willams. Jones hates sewers, as claimed by himself in Case #5. Jones says that he hates chain smokers in Case #3. Jones wanted to be a magician when he was younger. He reveals this when the team find a magician's suitcase whilst looking for a tarot card for Josie Picket in the Additional Investigation of Case #16. Jones may have practised S & M in his past, as Jezabela seems to recall a time in which they spent together in A Deadly Game (Case #20). Jones is not eager to tell this story or explain why he knew about Jezabela and her club. Jones owns a deer clock sold to him from Desmond Galloway which cost him his whole salary: $1200. He bought this clock in To Die or Not to Die (Case #22). In Case #31, Margaret Littlewood (an old lady who had participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition with her dog, Astrid) poisoned Jones so that she would not get caught and arrested for the murder of another participant, Molly Robinson. Margaret had poisoned Jones when the team had went to give her the ribbon of Astrid. Just then, She gave Jones to eat one of her cupcakes which was mixed with poison. As a result, Jones became extremely sick and couldn't do further investigation and was replaced by Ramirez. In the very case, after being arrested, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which later recovered Jones. She also asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes, and her dog, Astrid so that he could take care of it and enter the Dog Pageant competition. Jones then took part in the competition with Astrid and won. In Case #26, Jones reveals that ever since he was a kid, he always felt uncomfortable whenever he used to go to the local Grimsborough library. In that very case, it is discovered that Jones' full name is David Jones (click here to see a photo). It is also discovered that the librarian, Constance Bell knew Jones since he was a young boy and didn't like him for some reason (maybe because Jones never returned her library's books early). For example, when the team go to search her library for the first time, she orders Jones not to touch any of her books. In Case #29, after learning about the murder of the chief of Grimsborough scout, Connor Sullivan, Jones mentions that he used to be a scout when he was a kid, and says that these kinds of things would never happen back in his days and that things were much simpler at that time. Gallery jones happy.png|Happy jones preoccupied.png|Nervous jones sad.png|Sad 1 Jones - Sad.png|Sad 2 jones shocked.png|Shocked 1 Shocked Jones.png|Shocked 2 jones sweated.png|Sweating 1 Sweating Jones.png|Sweating 2 jones toughtful.png|Thinking 1 thinking 2.PNG|Thinking 2 Agent Jones Horrified.png|Horrified Relieved.png|Relieved Jones crying.png|Crying Jones eating.png|Eating 1 Jones eating 2.png|Eating 2 D.J. 2.png|Eating 3 D.J. 3.png|Eating 4 Jones pirate.png|Pirate Jones questioning.png|Wondering Jones compassionate.png|Compassionate Jones impressed.png|Impressed Jones pleased.png|Pleased jones furioso.png|Furious 1 Thunder.png|Furious 2 Jones Angry2.png|Angry 1 Angry.png|Angry 2 Winking.png|Winking seriousjones.png|Serious 1 Serious.png|Serious 2 jonescalling.png|Calling Sick.jpg|Sick jonesunderwater.png|Underwater Outfit 1 Underwater Jones.png|Underwater Outfit 2 shy-jones-in-a-swimsuit.png|Underwater Outfit 3 jones2.jpg|Shy Disgused 2.png|Disgusted 1 Disgusted 1.png|Disgusted 2 Jones - Disgusted.png|Disgusted 3 Thinking.png|Thoughtful Criminal Case on Facebook.png|Determined AJ.png|With Margaret Littlewood's Dog, Astrid jones.jpg|Devil Jones - Confident.png|Confident A.Jones.png|Affectionate 2 wearing burger vendor apron.jpg|Wearing Burger Vendor Apron mad.png|Mad Jones 1.jpg|In Tuxedo kjlg.png|Showing His Badge jones picture.jpg Stylish Deer Clock.png|Jones' Stylish Deer Clock J34.jpg|Watching the match between the Grimsborough Quails and Wippeka Armadillos. Jonessupergirl.jpg|Wearing a Girl's Superhero Costume Jones - Asking.png|Asking Sweat and Scared.png|Extremely Scared and Worried 51555454155454554.png|Fantasizing Jones - Eating Cupcake.png|Eating Cupcake JonesCryingwhileLaughing.png|Crying While Laughing JoneswithBucketofpaint.png|Covered in Blue Paint Jonesinpaint.png|Angry while Covered in Blue Paint Jones In Love.png|Afectionate 1 DJ.png|Affectionate 2 jonesinspandex.png|Wearing Athletic Clothes jones_wife.png|Jones and his ex-wife, Charlotte lol.PNG|In Action corre.PNG|Cool mild angry.PNG|Mild Angry angry sambil suspericous.PNG|Asking with Suspicious Case Appearances As one of the main characters, Jones appears in every single case. Category:Team